havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 043 Quill at the Apartment
8:22:40 PM Josh: With two guards at your back, Pip and Zeril, you ascend the stairs? 8:22:54 PM Quill: Yep. 8:24:03 PM Josh: You run up, as you do, you pass several wealthy looking residents in their night clothes, coming out to see what is up. 8:24:49 PM Quill: Back into your rooms, folks, guard business! 8:24:55 PM Josh: Eventually, you find the floor you are clearly looking for, as you see two guards out in the hall. Lying down. Partially melted. 8:25:42 PM Quill: ((So... dead then?)) 8:25:54 PM Josh: ((You would think.)) 8:26:12 PM Quill: Quill goes in. 8:26:49 PM Josh: You see William, battle damaged, weapon out, back to the door. 8:27:11 PM Quill: Willliam? 8:27:45 PM Josh: William: "GYAH!" 8:27:54 PM Josh: He swings in your general direction, hitting air. 8:28:13 PM Quill: What happened? 8:28:26 PM Josh: William: "Shhhh" 8:28:40 PM Josh: William whispers. "One of them is still here." 8:29:20 PM Quill: Quill nods, and scans the room carefully. 8:29:50 PM Josh: A low growling sound fills the air. 8:30:13 PM Josh: Pip and Zeril enter, Pip has a crossbow drawn. Zeril, an axe. 8:30:18 PM Josh: Dragon: "Kill." 8:31:06 PM Quill: I know you can hear me. I didn't think dragons were this easy to mind control. 8:31:16 PM Josh: Dragon: "Kill." 8:32:07 PM Quill: The legend definitely doesn't live up to the reality, does it? 8:32:16 PM Quill: ((Can I tell where the voice is coming from?)) 8:32:23 PM Josh: ((Roll perception)) 8:32:39 PM Quill: ((16)) 8:32:49 PM Josh: You note a shadow coming from the window. 8:33:29 PM Quill: Quill nods in that direction. 8:33:31 PM Josh: The shadow turns it's head. 8:33:44 PM Josh: And you see two piercing green eyes in the darkness. 8:36:18 PM Quill: ((Gonna try something here...)) 8:37:25 PM Quill: You don't want to hurt us. You want us to help you find the one who enslaved you, don't you? ((Suggestion, DC 15.)) 8:38:38 PM Josh: There seems to be a momentary pause. The dragon (which you now see is a black dragon, roughly Baroth's size), does not move or respond. 8:38:44 PM Josh: But she does stop saying kill. 8:38:50 PM Josh: So...there's that. 8:39:47 PM Quill: ((Now, as a bard, I have the ability to use an action to give a friendly target advantage on will saves. Do I think I can use that here, now that she seems to not be in total kill mode?)) 8:40:16 PM Josh: ...you may certainly try. 8:41:27 PM Quill: Quill does that, then. It's not a roll, it just says that I do a performance, so Quill will just keep talking. "You have definitely been wronged. We're trying to catch the one that did this to you, but we need your help." 8:42:15 PM Josh: The dragon looks you over. It seems...confused. 8:42:29 PM Josh: Dragon: "...ki...kill..." 8:42:50 PM Quill: Fight it. He's not here anymore, it's just us. 8:43:51 PM Josh: The dragon shakes her head and looks up at you. 8:44:20 PM Josh: Dragon: "...you...you...who are you?" 8:44:43 PM Quill: My name is Quill. We met before, at the airship, do you remember? 8:45:09 PM Josh: Dragon: "...yes..." 8:45:23 PM Josh: Dragon: "You do something...to my mind." 8:45:40 PM Quill: I'm trying to help you fight Jarqin's control. 8:46:38 PM Josh: Dragon: "You did...thank you, two-legger." 8:46:51 PM Quill: Do you know where he went? 8:48:17 PM Josh: Dragon: "...airships were no good. The white one, filthy two-legger knew about another way. Underground." 8:48:30 PM Quill: What's your name? 8:49:40 PM Josh: "Vaiguhl." 8:49:57 PM Quill: Do you know if he's going anywhere specific, Vaiguhl? 8:50:19 PM Josh: Vaiguhl: "I do not know. He knew that Baroth had...Baroth?!? Is he ok?!?" 8:50:42 PM Quill: Baroth is okay. He tried to kill us, but we broke him free. 8:51:00 PM Quill: That Baroth had what? 8:51:56 PM Josh: Vaiguhl: "He saw he had failed. He knew that between Baroth and the planewalker you would know what he had done. So, he wanted to flee." 8:52:11 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Okay." 8:52:26 PM Quill: Quill goes for his badge. 8:54:54 PM Quill: Where are you? Do you have him? We have the black dragon lady here. Her name is Vaiguhl. 8:59:47 PM Quill: Quill looks at Vaiguhl. "Can you come with us?" 9:00:04 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Why would I want to?" 9:01:00 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "Revenge? We want to take down Jarqin. You know, really ruin him. Not just kill him." 9:01:38 PM Quill: Baroth is helping us out already, I was just going to see if you wanted to meet up with him at the station. 9:04:24 PM Josh: Vaighul: "If Baroth shall come with us. I go where my brothers shall go. This land of two-leggers bores me." 9:04:59 PM Quill: We're not planning on splitting you guys up at all, I promise. We just need your help nailing Jarqin. 9:05:10 PM Quill: Quill speaks into the badge again. "Rune?" 9:08:34 PM Quill: Zeril, can you take Vaighul here to see Baroth? 9:09:27 PM Josh: Zeril: "Jarqin's not here, I thought." 9:10:51 PM Quill: ((Sorry, editing on an ipad is a pain.)) 9:11:01 PM Josh: Josh nods 9:14:43 PM Quill: Quill looks at Zeril. "Can you do that? Rune and the others are tracking down Jarqin now." 9:15:39 PM Josh: Zeril nods. 9:15:44 PM Josh: You run to where they were. 9:16:25 PM Quill: Yep, trying to find a lead on what direction they went in.